


Two's Company.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, True Love's Kiss, Urbine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: My vision of such a wonderful image...inspired by...(The Kiss.) avictoriangirl.





	Two's Company.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/gifts).



> I know this is quite brief...It's just how I have imagioned it, since first being *blown away* by the image.  
> Find it by clicking on avictoriangirl 's profile or the last page of my bookmarks!

One  
Magical moment.

Two  
Lover's first met.

Arriving together  
At the film set.

Firstly  
Their eyes met.

Secondly  
Their lips met.

Thirdly  
Two  
Both knew.

This was so new  
And yet...

This was to be  
A first kiss  
A first love

Two  
Would never  
Ever forget...

The End.


End file.
